Hush Child
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: The birth of Morganna and Arthur's son, an AU/ What if story.


_Ok heres my second attempt at an Arthur/Morganna fic, this is a complete AU fic/ What if. Sadly I don't own Merlin but if I did Gwen would be gone so there could be more Arthur/Morganna._

* * *

Hush Child

The screams of a for-teen year old girl echoed through the hall's of the castle, nearly breaking down the walls of Camelot itself. Inside her chamber the girl is giving birth to a child belonging to herself and her foster brother. She has been in intense labor for five hours and she is praying that it would be over soon. She screams for her foster brother to be at her side but her screams are ignored for he is not aloud in. She is sitting up, her back arched and her dark curls drenched in sweat. She looks over to the sweet face that belongs to the midwife, her face becomes distorted and she begs for water which is given to her.

She screams louder and looks over the sheets. "Make it stop! Please Gauis make the pain stop! Give me something, anything! Just please!" She lets out another dreadful scream and then hears his voice screaming through the door. Begging to be let in the room just to comfort her. But there was no comfort, Uther did not care what happen to the bastard child. He only cared about what happened to Morganna and keeping this under wraps. The door finally opened with such a force, was it her doing? and Arthur was there in an instant with Uther right behind him.

"Why is this taking so long Gauis? just break the things neck and get it over with." Uther yelled over Morganna's screams

"No!" Morganna spat between pants. "You will not lay a hand on the child!"

Gauis was ignoring the argument going on, he was much more focused on getting the child out. "Morganna, the baby's is almost out, you need to push one more time."

Morganna did as she was told, she felt as if her body was being ripped open. Tear's started ravaging her eyes and her throat was burning with bile. Then finally a feeling of peace settled in the room as a quite cry filled the room.

"Its a boy." Gauis told her as he handed the young mother her child.

Morganna smiled and kissed her son's dark haired head. The baby let out a yawn and settled himself on his mother's chest. "Mordred, that will be his name."

Arthur's look of shock was taken over by pure joy, "Yes I like that name." as he caressed the infants knuckle.

Uther grabbed Gauis' arm and took him out into the hall. "I want them to forget all about this, is that understood?"

Gauis' eyes widened. "But sire, they can't forget this unless...magic is involved."

Uther's expression did not change. "Then make sure it happens understood? and take the child and abandon him in the woods. I don't want anyone knowing of this abomination, I spent nine months keeping Morganna out of the public eye and this child will ruin everything."

"Yes sire, I understand. I'll make sure everyone in that room doesn't remember a thing." Gauis said

"Good, and we wont say anything about the magic. This will be between you and me, I trust you." Uther said and turned around on his heel as he walked away.

Gauis entered the room and looked at the young parent's. This was the last thing that he wanted to do, this would break their hearts. He turned to one of the midwives. "Lilianna, I want you to erase everyone memory. Uther said that it is aloud, do it once I take this baby understood?"

"Morganna, I must preform a check up of the baby to make sure he is healthy." Gauis told her.

Morganna looked suspicious. "Can't you do it in here?"

"No, I'll bring him back to you when I'm done ok?" Gauis asked

"Ok." Morganna handed the infant over, he was wrapped in a blanket that barred the Pendragon's seal.

Gauis took the infant and Morganna's kissed the child's head. "Hush child, you'll be back soon."

Gauis smiled and left the room, he could hear Lilianna begin the spell.

* * *

Gauis took a horse and with the child sleep soundly he took off into the night. He looked down at the baby, this child called Mordred and how he looked so much like his father. He couldn't kill the child, he never could to begin with. He suddenly changed the path he was going, his knew destination was that of a trib of druids.

Gauis got off the horse and walked over to one of the mud huts, he could not believe he was going to let a prince live in these conditions. But he had to let the child live, so he could run through the plains of Camelot and be a normal child. He knocked on the door and a fair faced woman answered the door, she took one look at the crying baby in the mans arms and smiled. "Who's child is this?"

"I cannot answer that, but what I can tell you is that he will be great one day."

The woman nodded her head and let Gauis in, she took the crying baby from his arms and shushed him. It was then when she noticted the childs blanket and the seal it barred. "Is he..."

Gauis nodded. "He is.....will you take him, raise him as your own?"

"You want me to raise a prince and you haven't a clue who I am?" The woman asked

"Fine, then who are you?" Gauis asked

"Aria, my husband and I...we are unable to have children ourselves so this is a true blessing. Isn't Thorn?"

A man with dark curls stood up from a chair and looked at the child, "It truly is. Does he have a name?"

"His name is Mordred."

* * *

Seven year's later.

"I'm sorry Morganna but I didn't know what else to do with him." Merlin said

Morganna looked at the young druid boy, he looked so familiar and she felt a bond to him as a mother would feel to her child. "Its okay, you can leave him here. Does he have a name."

"Yes, his name is Mordred." Merlin answered.

Then at the moment, everything came back to Morganna. She had a son, tears formed her eyes and anger for Uther began to burn her heart. She leaned down to the boy and looked into his eyes, her eyes. "Its ok Mordred, I'm here for you. Your safe with me, so hush child darkness will rise from the deep and carry into sleep child, darkness will rise from the deep and carry it out into sleep."

Merlin just starred at the two, wondering what kind of trouble he let loose now.

* * *

A/N- Ok so I know 14 is really young but hey it could happen. So read and review and give me constructive criticism for this couple, I'm new to it


End file.
